Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) provides a set of standards for connecting and transferring data between computers and peripheral devices. For instance, an initiator (e.g., a computer) may initiate an IO request, which may start data transfers between the initiator and a target device (e.g., a storage device). Input/output (IO) controllers may be utilized to provide IO paths between computers and storage devices to facilitate such data transfers.